wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Mulgore
(7,650) (540) (450) (180) (180) |level=1-12 |loc=West of the Barrens |pop=9,000 |major= Bloodhoof Village (1,000) |minor= Camp Narache (500) Red Cloud Mesa (650) Bael'dun Digsite (450) Venture Company Mine (300) |affiliation= Horde |government=Spiritual hierarchy |ruler=Cairne Bloodhoof, Chieftain of the United Tauren Tribes}} The green, verdant plains of Mulgore are home to the noble tauren. Their ancestral homeland is nestled in the foothills of the Stonetalon Mountains to the north, and protected by a natural wall of mountains on all sides. The only pass through these mountains leads into the Barrens to the east. A land of windswept mesas and grassy plains, Mulgore is the tauren’s ancestral homeland. Centaur often send raiding parties into Mulgore, and the tauren, now with the help of their Horde allies, beat them back. Tauren are naturally a nomadic people, and their tent cities are scattered across the landscape and change with the seasons and the weather. Now that they are members of the Horde, the tauren have constructed several permanent settlements, including fortified Dalsh-Beran and their capital of Thunder Bluff. Mulgore provides bounty for the hunt, as a diversity of wild beasts roam the rolling plains and climb the foothills of the surrounding range. In the northern section of Mulgore, the mesas of Thunder Bluff tower above the plains, casting long shadows. Bloodhoof Village is centrally located surrounded by the clear waters of Stonebull Lake, and further south on the protected cliffs of Red Cloud Mesa, Camp Narache stands as the principal training camp for all young tauren. Despite the serene landscape and the pine-scented breeze, Mulgore is fraught with trouble. Brambleblade Ravine and the sacred Red Rocks are overrun by quilboars. The goblin-run Venture Company infests the three sacred water wells of Mulgore as well as their Venture Co. Mine in the eastern mountain face. The Windfury harpy tribe lay claim to the extreme northern reaches of Mulgore and the southeast mountain face. The Alliance makes its presence known at the Bael'dun Digsite, where dwarves scour the mountains for traces of their shrouded ancestry, and a tribe of gnolls known as the Palemane make their home at the cave called Palemane Rock as well as scattered camp along the southern mountains. History This rich plain was once used by the night elves as prime hunting grounds. When the Great Sundering shattered the world, mountains pierced the earth and the night elves fled north. The mighty tauren made their home upon the low valleys and high plateaus after the night elves left. In time, the ash of upheaval disappeared and the once fertile grasslands returned. The aggressive centaur claim the right to the fertile grasslands and have warred constantly against the tauren for supremacy of the land, but the tauren's mesa strongholds have so far proved impregnable. Mulgore is a landlocked region, with the Desolace to the west and the Barrens to the east, the Stonetalon Mountains to the north and the Thousand Needles to the south. Mulgore is the ancient homeland of the tauren, who live on the windswept mesas and roam the grassy valleys. Below the mesa's ridgeline are the vast emerald plains, which hold an abundance of life including prairie wolves, young kodo beasts, and tallstriders. The centaur horde mercilessly hounds the tauren throughout Mulgore. The tepee-like tents and crude hide huts that comprise tauren towns stand in stark contract to the turning windmills and pully structures that keep the tauren grainmills operating. Large, ornately carved totems dot every street and stand above every major structure. Toward the eastern boarder, quilboar displaced from Durotar have started creating dens with thorned hedgerow barriers. For now, it is a small concern for the tauren, but if the bristly "boar men" enchroach too far, there will be a price to pay. At present, the tauren are far more interested in what the centaur are up to. Mulgore is filled with a variety of antelopes, rabbits, and wild boar, making it the ideal place for game hunting. A tauren pastime involves hunting these animals to improve one's combat skills. The tauren rarely eat their prey, preferring to graze on wheat and grass that grow wild in the valley. Once nomadic, the tauren met with Thrall and his orcs when they landed on Kalimdor. Looking to the orcs for protection, they saw kindred spirits with honor and power. When Cairne led his people to Mulgore, they came upon what is now called Thunder Bluff. They constructed their capital upon the lofty mesas, and the city is now a center for trade and commerce. Ruling over the tauren in his old age, Cairne looks one day to hand the mantle of leadership down to his son Baine. Geography Mulgore has Temperate rugged hills, plains (grassland), some rugged mountains. Mulgore is a sheltered and pastoral valley surrounded by mountains on all sides, and accessible only through a pass to the southeast. Resembling a huge pasture, the area is covered with verdant green grass and few trees. An oddity of the landscape, the tall cliffs of Thunder Bluff tower over the fields in the center of the zone. It is possible for non-tauren to explore Red Cloud Mesa without actually running all the way up. By hugging the cliff below, the area will appear on the map. Mulgore contains no dungeons of any type and no battlegrounds. Thunder Bluff, the Horde aligned capital city for tauren, is the only travel hub. Maps and subregions thumb|left|300px|Map of Mulgore *Detailed area map (lists all creatures) *Topographic map of Mulgore Travel hubs Thunder Bluff is the only travel hub in this zone, and is Horde aligned. Flight paths from Thunder Bluff * Orgrimmar * The Crossroads, the Barrens * Camp Taurajo, the Barrens * Sunrock Retreat, Stonetalon Mountains * Freewind Post, Thousand Needles * Shadowprey Village, Desolace * Brackenwall Village, Dustwallow Marsh * Gadgetzan, Tanaris * Camp Mojache, Feralas * Valormok, Azshara Adjacent regions Notable characters Mulgore is home to several tauren of status. From the base camp in Camp Narache, Chief Hawkwind sends promising young tauren out into the world. In Bloodhoof Village, Mull Thunderhorn leads the effort to cleanse the Mulgore water wells, and from his post on the road east of the village, Morin Cloudstalker seeks to eradicate the foothold the Venture Company has established in the land. Baine Bloodhoof, son of the great Cairne, has been chosen to chief the village named by his bloodline. Quests Since it is the starting zone for the tauren, Mulgore quests range from level 1-10 in difficulty. Quests here often deal with driving out invasive creatures and protecting the land. Particularly important to young tauren is the Rites of the Earthmother quest chain, in which they learn the ways of the land. Resources * Cloth ** Linen Cloth * Herbs ** Peacebloom ** Silverleaf ** Earthroot * Leather ** Ruined Leather Scraps ** Light Leather ** Thin Kodo Leather - Skinning level 10-20 kodos * Ore ** Copper Vein Wild creatures * Boars * Carrion Birds * Centaurs * Cougars * Gnolls * Goblins * Harpies * Kodos * Quilboars * Tallstriders * Wolves * A Lion(The Rake) * Dwarves category:Flats Category:Continent:Kalimdor Category:Mulgore Category:Starting areas Category:Tauren territories